Stained With Blood
by Freakin Bonz
Summary: This story is one I had to make for English...i wouldn't normally make myself a character in any fanfiction I would make...but for the sake of the project, please bare with me on this. It is made based on Trinity Blood. I hope you enjoy.


Stained with Blood

A fog rolls onto Rome, as a group of Methuselah roams the streets. They prey on any helpless victim to sink their teeth into them to obtain blood. One Methuselah leaps onto a building's rooftop in search of an area for victims, when a robed figure appears before him. A swift motion and the Methuselah's head drops with blood spraying out from the gored stub of a neck. A split second later, the body drops to the rooftop. Another figure jumps on the roof, and the robed figure from before takes a slice at him too. "Whoah, Abel it's me, Bonz!" The figure says.

"Oh…sorry Bonz," says Abel. "You're the newest member of AX, so I'm not used to you. I thought you were an enemy."

"Jesus, don't attack everything that moves," says Bonz, "Hey, I have a question. What are these vampire things called again?"

"They're called Methuselah, but that should end our conversation because there are still Methuselah out there causing innocent people to die," says Abel impatiently.

The two teammates left the roof to finish off the rest of these enemies. They searched the streets and ended up in a market square. As they turned around, they realized they are surrounded by Methuselah.

"Abel!"

Abel looks up, "Cain!! You're not escaping this time!" Then he says, "Nano-machine Crusnik 02. Initiating operation at 80...acknowledged!"  
His skin turns to a demon-like dark blue; his eyes turn a blood red; he grows black wings, and his teeth turn to fangs as his fingers turn to claws.

"Bonz you take care of the Methuselah." says Abel, in a lower demonic voice, as he projects towards Cain.

"Uhh….there's a lot to kill, but I'll do my best," replies Bonz.

Cain transforms into _his_ Crusnik form and jumps at Abel. A crimson scythe materializes before Abel and a buster sword materializes before Cain. Still flying at each other, they begin a slash attack at each other.

Bonz hears a loud crash from above, but has no time to see the other battle due to the attacking Methuselah. Since Bonz specializes in swords, he uses a plain samurai sword to cut down these menaces. While he hacks and slashes them down, blood sprays everywhere. He's becoming very fatigued after fighting so many opponents. As soon as one group is killed, another group returns in its place. Bonz knows to be calm during his fight because once he loses his cool, he'll die for sure. Methuselah are jumping at him from all angles. Bonz swings upward at a diagonal angle taking down one enemy, but then quickly turns and cuts down another. He rolls under an attacking Methuselah, turns 180 degrees, and cuts its head off.

Abel dodges Cain's sword and swings his scythe at his throat. Barely missing, Cain charges some dark energy and shoots it at Abel. Abel swings straight down and cuts the energy in half. The energy flies past each side of Abel onto the area below.

An explosion on each side of Bonz sends him flying forward into a building. He slowly gets up to see what just happened, but is forced to roll to the side by an attacking enemy. Bonz has no choice but to keep on fighting these relentless enemies. He quickly checks his surroundings. A Methuselah runs at him, but Bonz jumps off some rubble next to him, wraps his sword around the enemy's stomach, and slices directly through his attacker's abdomen. Bonz notices there aren't anymore enemies. He searches and sees nothing. Thinking he had just won, he starts to saunter off towards a safe place to regain his stamina. The Methuselah had hidden themselves for a surprise attack. They leap out and tackle Bonz. Bonz hadn't had time to take out his sword but he still used his fists. He got them off him and grabbed for his sword. There was nothing…he looked but it wasn't there. A glance around and he sees it. Unfortunately, it was in the hands of a Methuselah. The attacker leaped into the air and stabbed into Bonz' shoulder. "AH!! Ow, Shit that hurts!" Bonz shouts, in pain.

The Crusnik's air battle was still going on over head. Blasts of dark energy were flying around the air and hitting the ground below. They both took some attacks and were bleeding. They were both severely fatigued but were still fighting until death. Abel swings his scythe, hitting Cain's sword. This time was different. The force Abel used flung Cain downwards at the ground. He crashes through a building and immediately jumps out to attack Abel. He hits Abel but instead of throwing him into away, he charges some energy and thrusts it into Abel's chest. Abel flies far, far off into a building.

Bonz grabs the blade that was stuck into him and begins to pull it out. The pain he endured was extreme because the enemy was still pushing it into him as he was trying to take it out. He pulls it out, punches the Methuselah's arm which was holding the sword, and jump kicks it in the face. It drops the sword and falls backwards to the ground. Bonz picks it up and cuts down the enemy. He looks around to see if there are any other Methuselah left to kill, but sees nothing. His gaze then is brought to the aerial battle going overhead. He sees Abel flying into a building near him.

Abel crashes into the side of the building but doesn't stand up right away. His fatigue has gotten to him. He is almost too weak to battle. Cain takes this opening and flies at him. He slashes down at Abel, but Bonz blocks his attack. Bonz is flung back into the wall from the shear power of Cain. "Ow, Shit!" says Bonz, in pain from the impact.

Abel quickly swings his legs and trips Cain. Cain hits the broken floor hard and drops his buster sword. Abel takes his scythe and slides it across Cain's neck. Cain's head falls and then rolls away from his body as blood spills from his neck.

Finally, after a long difficult battle, Bonz and Abel take care of AX's threat. They head out on the bloody road and wait for they're airlift back to AX headquarters with doctors on hand to treat their injuries.

Weeks later, the Rome streets that were stained with blood are now a fading memory and civilians walk as though nothing ever happened in that market square.


End file.
